


V-Day

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are busier than others, but Valentine's Day is especially stressful</p>
            </blockquote>





	V-Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [День В](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736495) by [krapivka37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37)



> For the 100 Tales prompt 'days'

There were many days where the Dollhouse was busy, but the holiday which Topher only ever referred to as 'V-Day' was always the busiest. Perfect lovers were designed and programmed, and lost loves were faithfully recreated – or sometimes tweaked to make them perfect.

Well over half the actives, male and female, had romantic engagements booked for the weekend. 

Topher had been playing love songs non-stop, allegedly to get into the spirit of the day, but mostly in mockery – though Adelle suspected that he secretly liked some of them; also she and Topher both knew the saccharine tracks pissed off Laurence Dominic, and that was an irresistible temptation. Adelle didn't have to listen to them, so she didn't really care what Topher did to make his task more bearable. The important thing was that the work got done, quickly and efficiently.

Dominic was scowling more than usual, and Adelle knew he found the whole thing as stressful as she did, music or not. Only after the romantic illusions were put aside and all the actives were back in their pods could they relax.

The three days surrounding V-Day were stressful, and so Adelle was currently arranging for some perks for the staff to enjoy after the event – everything from gift baskets to a day off, small but genuine expressions of appreciation.

Valentine's Day wasn't a holiday Adelle had ever much paid attention to and nothing had changed to make her feel anything but a certain contempt for the day, tempered by an appreciation of the moneymaking opportunities.


End file.
